


【Obikin】荒原之心

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Episode: s07e02 In Search of the Crystal, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: AO，TCW遗产S07E02水晶单元原作向脑补，尤塔帕的那一夜，幕天席地滚草地





	【Obikin】荒原之心

**Author's Note:**

> 希望渺茫贼心不死，虔诚献祭肉渣再奶一口：愿在至高之处，荣耀都归于法隆尼；在地上，水晶单元完成版归于虔诚的粉丝。  
感谢F0lha5eca姑娘的建议和讨论:)

欧比旺没有睡着。

身后火堆点燃草叶的气味若有若无地飘散着空气中，带着一种本地植物特有的焦味，如果闭上眼睛，枝条断裂的轻微噼啪声可以听得更加清晰。荒原之中唯一的火光稳定地燃烧着，这是个无风的夜晚，浅蓝色的巨大行星半个浮在背景中，遥遥凝视着他们。一切都格外沉默，安纳金背对着他，在另一头想着自己的事。他们先前的对话像是在上一秒刚刚结束，最后一个音节的幽灵还在二人间的空地上方游荡。

草地很干燥，欧比旺枕着自己的手臂，在拂过脊背的一阵凉风中将心底的隐约不安揉碎，散到原力中去。他们很安全，任务不如计划中顺利，但这已经成为一种惯例；这片原野中除了他们恐怕再没有别的什么生物，而且他们行踪隐秘，本地居民也并非夜行物种，各种情况下被袭的概率都很低，因此担忧和不安全感是荒谬的。四下寂静，安纳金的原力触手可及，但他仍然想回头看着安纳金的背影，像是要确认那个人还在原地，就在他身后。

战争开始前的日子不知不觉已经变得朦胧而遥远，几乎就像那是另一个人。曾有那么一天，他和安纳金一起，站在议院大楼的涡轮电梯中一路上升，脚下是科洛桑五千层的街道。安纳金很紧张，早熟的徒弟突然又变回十九岁的男孩，因为要见到曾经的女王而难得地手足无措，于是他们开了一些玩笑，在明亮的电梯里相互揶揄。尽管那十年里他常常为安纳金的固执和狂妄头疼，但欧比旺记得自己在电梯里因为安纳金略带些傻气的样子感到几分好笑、几分过来人的得意，以及仿佛兄长的纵容喜爱。那像是很久以前的事了，远不止四年，回忆里的安纳金和自己都显得不可思议地年轻。曾经，就在战争打响之前，他自以为是地让安纳金将噩梦和忧虑都抛到脑后——盲目又天真，安纳金远比他想的还要特别，而他事后困惑过，为什么自己能够对一切视而不见？在那段近乎于无忧无虑的时日中，他自认为已经尽己所能，但他的学徒总是离他十分遥远，也因为如此，安慰和劝解在过去似乎要容易得多：那时他还没有真正理解自己的徒弟，安纳金也还没有像今日这样确凿地信任他，他们都还没有真正涉足险恶的沼泽。但现在不一样，在战争的泥潭之中，他开始逐渐理解安纳金曾有的孤独和恐惧，因为他自己也不可避免地被它淹没，而安纳金以超乎想象的速度成熟起来，不再像一座漂泊的孤岛。他既高兴又担忧地看着安纳金与许多人建立起联系，绝地、克隆人、共和国的人们……他希望看到安纳金不再孤单，又忧虑于安纳金的依恋倾向。他依然是欧比旺生活的中心，但欧比旺意识到含义已经有所不同。

靴子碾过草地的声响接近，一份沉甸甸的热量靠上他的后腰。欧比旺闭着眼睛，听着安纳金在他身后坐下，半倚半靠着自己的师父。他几乎可以看见安纳金侧头看向他，半响后又回头望向天际的样子。他们安静地坐了一会，欧比旺最终开口，没有睁开眼睛。

“需要我先来值第一班吗？”

“不用。”

欧比旺继续闭着眼睛假寐，安纳金沉默的原力就在附近徘徊，但他始终没有等到更多下文。于是他侧过身，睁眼望向身旁的安纳金。年轻人的侧脸被篝火暖融融的光照亮，锋利的眼神此刻显得柔和，脸上的表情有些迷茫。欧比旺坐起来，碰碰安纳金的肩头，想说点别的什么，最后还是只能低声重复先前的话语：“不要责怪自己。如果你想要谈一谈，关于阿索卡或者别的事，任何事，我就在这里。”

“我知道。”安纳金说，声音很低沉。他像是在回答他，又像是把注意力放在了别的什么地方，近乎喃喃自语。

安纳金扭头看他，他们对上视线。他的眼睛在火光下是幽深的绿色，瞳仁漆黑放大。欧比旺感觉到安纳金的手指从他的手掌中抽出来，带着某种不确定抬起，犹豫地靠近他。粗糙的手套皮革按上脸颊时动作轻柔。欧比旺目不转睛地看着他，而安纳金垂下视线。欧比旺能感到头脑中某处仍在忠实地反馈触感，告诉他安纳金的手指正摸索着蹭了蹭他的胡子，接着抚上他的脑后，但他只顾着望向年轻人颤抖的睫毛。绝地大师凝固在原地，让安纳金贴近他，直到他们的嘴唇碰到彼此。尽管这个过程缓慢，安纳金少见地充满耐心，踟蹰不决，但他仍然没来得及闭上双眼。他没想好是不是该这么做。逻辑在这一刻似乎成了另一个宇宙的东西，或者被他丢在了阿玛尼（Amani）人的营地里。

一开始，嘴唇相触的感觉并不比紧贴的皮肤多出什么不同，很亲密，但仅此而已。欧比旺尚未感觉到特别的欲望席卷而来，多年来他们已经太过亲密，以至于欧比旺有点怀疑这是否可能。他同样怀疑安纳金会有任何兴奋感。他承认安纳金是非常有吸引力的男人，但他们可能太过熟稔。无论如何，此刻感觉起来很自然，又确实有些怪异，没有留下太多可以回味的东西。安纳金退后一点，视线扫视过他的面孔，然后又再一次吻上来，这一次凶猛一些，嘴唇碾过彼此的感觉更加鲜活，更加确定，更加像一个真正的亲吻，更像安纳金。他按在欧比旺后脑的手指收紧，向前压去更多重量，欧比旺不得不下意识伸手，在身后撑上地面，另一只手下意识捧上安纳金的侧脸。他不是很清楚他们在做什么，但并没有太多越界的感觉，这不是他们通常习惯的事，但也并非十分突兀。因此顷刻之间，安纳金便将欧比旺推倒在草地上，年轻武士的一只膝盖置于他的两腿间，懒洋洋地压在他身上，亲吻着他的脖子，手掌按在他的脉搏之上。他似乎不是有意这样做的，只是出于某种潜意识的占有行为。

他们姿势乱七八糟地滚在草地上。欧比旺让自己的手指穿过安纳金深色的卷发，感觉突然之间变得极其亲昵（而且舒适）。之前接受安纳金的提议时他还没有太多感受，此刻才意识到自己确实感到疲惫，而一切恍如梦中：安纳金主动接近他，几乎完全放松，不再在每次欧比旺试图开启一场交流时猛然截断对话，戒备地提防一切可能的讨论。即使安纳金不相信，但他确实知道某些时刻最好还是留给沉默。所以欧比旺一言不发，只是让安纳金将他拉入怀中，两具温暖有力的躯体紧贴彼此，深入骨髓的倦意也变得模糊起来。原力之中他们像线团一样纠缠在一起，柔软、松散、无序、紧密，仿佛一切本应如此，仿佛一切自然而然，仿佛回到战争开始前——但更好，因为在那以前他们也从未如此与对方紧密相连，不分你我。

惬意的沉默中，安纳金拽下欧比旺藏在自己头发里的手指，有那么一秒欧比旺还以为他要亲吻它们，就像对待真正的情人一般，但安纳金只是握着他的手，眼里有柔和的戏谑光芒，看起来很放松。“你喜欢吗？”

“你是在跟我调情吗，安纳金？”

“是，师父，所以你喜欢吗？”

“你的头发？有点太长了。”欧比旺故意说，不出意外地听见安纳金哼了一声，继续心不在焉地拉扯他的上衣前襟，动作里有种孩子气的不满。这种表情太熟悉了，欧比旺忍不住弯起唇角。“不要急躁，安纳金。”他将双手抚上安纳金的胸膛，有意将动作放得不紧不慢，安纳金渐渐成长的压迫感唤起他长久以来养成的、与对手拖延周旋的本能。欧比旺望着安纳金明亮的蓝眼睛里缓慢燃起跃跃欲试的火光，感到一点预料成功的愉快，随后毫无预警揪住安纳金的衣襟，腰部使力，翻身调换位置坐上他。安纳金措手不及，下意识扣上欧比旺的大腿，当下一秒他们对视时，欧比旺的手掌按在安纳金的胸口，掌心下一颗年轻的心脏隔着层层衣物和皮肤怦怦跳动，急促有力，宣告着激烈的生命力。这颗心脏的主人抬头望向他，双手握着欧比旺的腰侧，神情意外，但很快卸去戒备。

“现在该轮到我提醒你耐心了吗？”安纳金说，别有意味地顶了一下胯部。欧比旺这样子俯视着他，结实的大腿夹在他的身体两侧，加上掌心的温度和正好压在下身的柔软重量，让安纳金有些兴奋。欧比旺凝视着他，突然感到一点点伤感。

“你确实把我的话听进去了。”他放轻声音，抚上安纳金的脸颊，指尖拂过右眼上那道伤疤。安纳金在他的抚摸下闭上眼睛，睫毛扫过欧比旺的掌心，他的语气中仍然带着一些玩笑的成分，但不再那么挑衅。“我一直都是圣殿里最好的学生，你知道的。”

“最好的学生——之一，前提是在不涉及冥想的情况下，同时也是最让人头疼的。恐怕我不能说非常怀念那段时光。”欧比旺意识到话题的走向有些危险，关于学徒或者是师生关系的任何对话都可能引向阿索卡，而安纳金现在很轻松，纽带的另一端平和而愉悦。他打算换个话题，但是安纳金先开口了，“我想过这个，很久以前。”

“我终于承认你是圣殿最优秀的学生？”

“不是，”安纳金似乎突然忸怩起来，“你……像这样，在我身上，我们从前搏斗训练的时候这样做过。”

“那是很正常的接触，安纳金，尤其你是一名很有力量的对手，对抗你需要一些技巧。”

欧比旺一本正经地说完，停顿一下，在安纳金真的开始感到尴尬以前笑起来。他故意塌下腰，往后蹭过安纳金的下身，让徒弟裤子里鼓胀的那一包擦过自己的臀间，同时双手撑在年轻人身侧，尽己所能将高大的徒弟罩在身下。“像这样？”他歪过头，狡猾地发问。

安纳金的喉结滑动。温暖的，带着硬度的什么东西在欧比旺屁股底下跳动一下，明目张胆顶着他。欧比旺揪紧地面的杂草，抑制着扭动腰部再磨蹭一下的欲望。

“这就是你的技巧吗？”语气充满暗示。

“或许呢，”欧比旺看着安纳金兴奋放大的，专注的瞳孔，脸上仍然是一副轻描淡写的镇静神情。“很有效，不是吗？”

“不要低估我，师父。”

安纳金哑着嗓子柔声回答，然后猛地将他掀翻。

不算轻的分量牢牢压住一侧大腿，冰凉的机械手长驱直入，潜进剧烈动作间松垮的上衣下摆，滑过欧比旺的腰侧；随后那只手勾住裤缘，往内探去，彻底抚过大腿后又向上摩挲隐秘的皮肤，拇指停留在尖锐的胯骨上打转。安纳金反击的动作比他凶猛得多，欧比旺有些狼狈地躺着。感到后腰裸露的皮肤被草根扎得有些刺痒。

“那这个怎么样？”

“值得鼓励的尝试。”

“就这样？”安纳金凑近他，他们的胯部挤在一起。

“你不喜欢我长篇大论。”

安纳金的窃笑在他的胸口模糊不清，“说得真对，欧比旺。”紧贴着他的愉快的振动几乎也在他的胸膛引发共鸣。

急躁的双手钻入上衣底下，彻底地抚摸着欧比旺的脊背，迫使他不自觉地反弓起上身，难以抑制自己的喘息。而安纳金的手指、手掌——属于人类的与属于机械的——饥渴地、顺理成章地巡游过他的皮肤，如同那本来就归他所有。欧比旺仰起头颅，向后倒去，视野中是星星细密闪烁的夜空以及巨大行星颠倒过来的明亮半球，眼角的余光可以看见他和安纳金的影子交叠在一起。欧比旺呼出一口气，强迫自己移开视线。他们在跳动的火焰边四肢纠缠，毫无必要地压抑声息，像是太多的声响会惊醒宇宙中的其他人群，或是不知多远距离以外，无人深空中运行着的分离主义间谍卫星。此处完全暴露敞开，他们毫无遮挡，任何经过的飞船只要随意向下望去，或许就可以看见安纳金的手臂紧紧环抱着他，顺势将他手腕扣在头顶的力道稍重；而此刻唯一重要的是，不知道是因为篝火烘烤还是投射入原力中的情绪，他们周围的空气非常温暖，年轻人蹭了蹭他，将嘴唇用力压上欧比旺的太阳穴，其中依赖和保护的意味各占一半。

所以这只是安纳金而已，总是很过火，总是没有安全感，总是不知道如何控制自己，总是需要将一切掌控在手中——欧比旺感觉心脏又酸又涩。于是他忽略了发痛的桡骨末端，忽略了灼热得近乎怪异的原力以及其中暗色的满足，试着柔软地含住口中安纳金的舌头，引领他开始一个更和缓的亲吻。他们用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿交流，远比任何一次对话都顺畅得多，安纳金带着极大兴趣亲吻他，欧比旺纵容地满足他的好奇心。这不是什么需要争夺的事，他们不是情人，显然不是，这是一项共识，除此之外的事情欧比旺决定可以留待以后思考，而安纳金根本不在乎。

因此，不是说欧比旺曾经想过，但当安纳金双手拉开欧比旺大腿，手指开始得寸进尺地隔着内裤挤压着欧比旺的阴茎，拢住双球滑动时，快感本不应该来得如此迅猛。被隔着衣服爱抚的猥亵感觉让欧比旺全身发抖，不得已变得诚实。他想——他想要安纳金，更多，更重，更彻底——而那些手指仿佛就在此刻听从了他的意识一般自下而上重重搓过马眼，让欧比旺猛然弹动一下，脚趾抵着靴底蜷缩起来，咬住舌尖差一点喊出来的名字，克制不住性器顶端渗出又一股粘液。他们手掌都宽大，有力，生着常年握剑、攀爬、锻炼的茧。安纳金的指节和手指侧腹又有更多因为修理和调试机械而留下的痕迹。欧比旺忍不住按住年轻武士的手，迫使他停下动作，而安纳金反过来将欧比旺的手掌扣住，拉上头顶。摘去手套以后双手毫无间隙相贴的触感陌生又亲密，十指相扣的感觉比安纳金能够想象的还要完整。绝地大师的手掌比他小一点，安稳地待在他掌心。

如果战争结束，如果有机会……

安纳金深深吸进一口气，在快感和欲望的间隙中因这个念头里迷失了一瞬间，但在真正捕捉到这个想法以前就忘记了那原本是什么。

他们把欧比旺的内衣弄脏了，但这暂时还不是问题。欧比旺无暇去在意自己的小腹上被蹭满闪亮湿滑的前液，他选择平复呼吸，别过视线，避开身上人的凝视和每一次顶弄的暗示意味，握上年轻人通红坚硬的老二滑动爱抚。安纳金嘶声喘气，机械手握上他的手指，一同加入。二人相嵌的躯体间敏感的头部被挤在一起摩擦，安纳金死死压着他，全身肌肉绷紧，右手又重又急又快地带着欧比旺的手撸动下身，喉咙里低沉的呻吟和咆哮犹如牢中困兽。欧比旺的指骨被压着的力道摁得发痛，只能任由安纳金的节奏带来快感痛感，其中裹挟着的猛烈情绪将原力一同搅乱。欧比旺模糊分辨出其中有爱，有决心，有占有欲，混杂在一起像岩浆一般滚烫稠密，将他层层包裹，几乎令人窒息。安纳金的手掌又一次粗暴拉过茎身，年轻人的滚烫叹息拂过耳畔，于是欧比旺咬住嘴唇，浑身颤抖地高潮了。

他们在原地躺了好一会，大脑还在因快感而久久晕眩。两个人的精液被安纳金抹在欧比旺的小腹上，还有一些顺着大腿根部的弧度滑下来，滴到双腿之间，这种感觉甚至比他们磨蹭对方的时候还要下流；而他的大腿还半挂在安纳金的手肘上，抬起的角度让那些微凉的液体一路流到会阴处，浸在布料上。欧比旺突然感到一阵羞愧，不是因为安纳金的举动，也不是因为这一切的对象是安纳金，或许也不完全是因为自己的失控，只是一阵面红耳赤，让他想要屈起腿蜷缩，把发烫的脸藏进膝盖。安纳金似乎完全不介意这一团糟，躺倒的时候自然搂住欧比旺翻了个身，让欧比旺半趴在他身上。后者不知何时被扯掉了一边靴袜，光裸脚趾踩在安纳金的靴子上，因为沙土的触感不满地蜷起。这有些像过去的很多个夜晚，他们在任务的休憩中并肩躺在野外的草地上，眼中所及是整片宇宙。于是欧比旺情不自禁拂过安纳金汗湿的头发，在他的额头虔诚地落下一吻。他想，这是他今晚做的最出格的事，不是和曾经的学生在荒野中胡来，还不得不将一身罪证留到任务结束，而是在这一刻允许自己内心的依恋占了上风，胸腔里振荡着柔软又灼热的情感。

安纳金扭头深深望向他，没有说话，只是纽带中泛起一阵温柔的涟漪。

在那短暂的一秒钟里，欧比旺容许自己想象和平年代。他们不在尤塔帕的荒野，而在绝地圣殿，在安纳金狭小、拥挤、杂乱、充满个人痕迹的房间里。安纳金就像现在这样放松，随意地倒在床铺里，用欧比旺最喜欢的眼神看着他，听他说话。欧比旺坐在床边。阳光在他们周围的空气里融化。

他们起身穿回衣服，各自清理。一旦安纳金离开他，刚刚那种短暂的，不真实的幸福感也渐渐褪去，空气也一同冷却下来。他们回到现实。任务还在进行，他们还要继续阻止分离主义的阴谋，战争还远远未结束。不合时宜的环境让欧比旺不得不体验到体液在他的皮肤上干涸的感觉，或许是心理因素，他总觉得那些皮肤有些紧绷发痒；另外，把被弄脏的衣服穿回身上的感觉也非常，非常糟糕，虽然这与他经历过的其他脏乱环境毫无可比性。先前被安纳金用力按住的胯骨隐隐作痛，欧比旺收拾好自己，躺回地面，不可避免地在性爱过后感到神经松懈，昏昏欲睡。还是安纳金先守夜，他在欧比旺附近坐下，往火堆里多扔了一些树枝。

“这种感觉太糟糕了，明天我一定会后悔。”欧比旺闭着眼睛不满地嘟囔，知道安纳金不会误解他的意思，而安纳金轻快的声音在头顶不远的地方响起，“睡吧，师父，我会叫醒你的。”

* * *

安纳金没有叫醒他，而欧比旺不确定自己是否真的睡着了。在凌晨的某一时刻他看见天空忽明忽暗，遥远的星星在视野中颤抖，威胁着要坠落下来；巨大的浅蓝色行星行至半空，占据了宇宙的中央，地表纹路像某种巨大的预兆俯视着他；又有一个瞬间，世界仿佛上下颠倒。粘稠的星空几不可察地流动，亮蓝与鹅黄色的行星凝固在宇宙气团之中，睁大眼睛看着他们。安纳金在漩涡的中央越陷越深，越陷越深，而欧比旺向天空滑去，徒劳地揪紧空气，手脚发狂般挥舞，想要唤醒他。安纳金，安纳金，他不愿意看到他陷入流浪的命运，再也找不到回来的路。中途他惊醒过来，又失去意识，一次，两次，或者更多次。一整个晚上，欧比旺·克诺比昏昏沉沉，头痛欲裂，半梦半醒。

* * *

他再次睁开眼睛的时候天空已经蒙蒙微亮，一望无际的原野上，远方浅色的天际平和，稀疏缀着几点褪色的晨星。黎明的凉风吹拂过他们，带来一丝寒意。昨夜的梦靥只剩下胸口模糊的惊悸感，像是幻觉。一切都显得寻常无害，安宁而平和。安纳金侧对着他坐在另一边，面前的火堆升起几缕轻烟，像是刚刚熄灭。他的手肘支在脸颊上打盹，眼下黑眼圈深重，一副疲惫到极点的样子。双唇微张，放松睡着的面庞像是一层影子，透出一点他本该是的那个快乐的青年。

但却被笼罩在战争的阴影之中。

熟悉的忧虑再次袭来，像是旧伤隐隐作痛。安纳金最近总是很愤怒，欧比旺明白，或者自以为明白其愤怒的来源。争吵是他们的常态，无论战争开始之前与之后，从前是两个执拗的人相互拉扯角力，之后是一对搭档习惯性的玩笑。令他担忧的是，最近的安纳金偶尔让他感觉像是回到了十六岁。他在远离欧比旺的角落生气，不愿意和他说，也不愿意和别人说，自愿待在孤立的牢笼里。他们已经很久没有这样了。以往欧比旺会耐心等待，直到安纳金愿意主动向他倾诉，让他分担，这一次也不会有例外。想到昨晚，欧比旺多多少少感到一些安慰，更何况十三年下来，让欧比旺·克诺比对安纳金·天行者有近乎无尽的耐心。最近一切都不是很顺利，战争持续下去，仿佛没有尽头，熟悉的人都在一一离去，甚至阿索卡也与他们分道扬镳，她选择走上一条全新的道路，独自一人……但他仍然相信安纳金能够挺过这场战争。因为他实力强大，身边有许多支持着他的人；因为他已经成长为一位敏锐成熟的青年、独立出众的绝地武士；因为他是欧比旺所知的最勇敢、无畏、善良、慷慨的人，富有正义感与同情心，毫无保留地支持他爱的人；因为他已经比欧比旺所能期望的还要优秀——因为他是如此地为安纳金骄傲。

曾经有好几次，在这场战争之中，欧比旺犹豫着要不要对安纳金说爱。他并非不敢承认或是对自己存有怀疑，只是这一个字不足以说明他对安纳金的情感，而且他总觉得他们之间不需要这种多余的话语。安纳金一定知晓欧比旺对他无可动摇的信任，骄傲与忠诚，不是吗？他爱安纳金，当然，但不止于此。安纳金是他的徒弟，兄弟，手足，另一半，他最深的牵挂与最亲爱的人；他关心他，照顾他，几乎将他抚养成人，与他一同生活，并肩作战，将自己所知的一切教给他，希望他能够成长得像他一样，甚至比他更好——而安纳金确实做到了；他奉献出自己的大半人生，并且从来没有为此后悔过。爱或是责任都不足以概括这十多年时光，如果必要，欧比旺会毫不犹豫用自己的生命换取安纳金的。他当然爱他，但安纳金已经是他生命的一部分，没有他欧比旺也不再是自己。或许他该忧心于如何放手，但太迟了，他知道自己已经无法放手；他想他再也无法成为完美的绝地，但好在安纳金已经可以独当一面，不再需要他的教导。

他凝视着安纳金已经宽阔坚实的脊背，眼前却浮现起了那个九岁的金发男孩，在塔图因的热浪中撞进船舱来；男孩的身影渐渐变形，成为青春期长手长脚的少年，冲动敏感，躁动不安；再后来少年成长为青年，肩膀变宽，头发变长，曾经稚气的面容英气勃发，眼底是全新的沉稳与自信，带着笑意望向他，唇角流露出喜爱与默契。他失去了一只手臂，但欧比旺知道他正看着一个更加值得尊敬的人，从过去的错误中站起来，带着决心与勇气走下去，比恒星更加耀眼。因此欧比旺不会输掉这场战争——他相信他，了解他，知道安纳金绝不会屈服，而只要安纳金站在他身边，他就绝无可能输给黑暗。他不需要害怕，更不会绝望，因为安纳金从来不会让他失望。

欧比旺望着一点点亮起的地平线，看着安纳金的剪影在逆光中变得漆黑一片，分辨不出模样。他一直注视着那个方向，即使太阳渐渐完整升起也没有移开视线，即使双眼最终酸痛难忍。阳光太过刺眼了。他这么想道，翻了个身，背对安纳金闭上眼睛，直到泪水顺着紧闭的眼皮流出，滴落在尤塔帕的土地上。

END


End file.
